LSAT
The is a light machine gun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Multiplayer The LSAT is unlocked at level 13. It has low recoil and a reasonable rate of fire, which makes it versatile. It is a solid weapon for all game types and easy to use. However, it does have some disadvantages, including the mobility and reload time, of which the movement speed can be improved by adding the Lightweight perk. The gun can be used without attachments or perks surprisingly well, which is essential for unlocking the Cherry Blossom and Art of War camouflages. The time to aim down sight is quite slow however, so using Quickdraw Handle is recommended. Adjustable Stock can also be used effectively with this gun. If one finds the iron sights to be obstructive, then using an optical attachment is an option. For a clean and simple sight, a Reflex Sight or an EOTech Sight is an excellent choice. For those who want increased range, the ACOG Scope is another helpful option. The Target Finder sight is commonly paired with the LSAT as it gives the benefit of highlighting enemies for the player. The FMJ attachment is great for higher penetration. Rapid Fire however, is not recommended as the LSAT's fire rate is already quite high, and it increases the recoil and decreases its range. Despite Grip's supposed recoil reduction, as of patch 1.04, its effect (as with every other weapon) is negligible and extremely small. The LSAT appears in the pre-made class "Heavy Gunner", with a Target Finder, FMJ and a Quickdraw Handle. The LSAT has a counter indicating the number of rounds currently in its magazine on the lower left. This increases its usefulness in Hardcore game modes, where keeping track of a gun's ammo is troublesome due to a lack of the HUD. Zombies It can be acquired through the Mystery Box in Nuketown Zombies and Mob of the Dead for 950 points. The LSAT appears in Buried as a wall weapon. Like the multiplayer version, the LSAT retains its high ammo capacity and high damage. These traits are offset by the weapon's long reload time. As such, Speed Cola is a useful perk if being pursued by a large horde of zombies. Because of the lack of Stamin-Up, one must switch to a lighter weapon in order to be at a distance from zombies due to its low mobility rate. Consequently, this makes Electric Cherry another good choice when swarmed, as it gives some protection from zombies. Even though it has great range in terms of damage, it is not recommended for close quarters engagements as zombies can easily overwhelm the player if not able to avoid them in time. The LSAT is also featured for an achievement/trophy in Buried; the achievement requires players to Pack-a-Punch the LSAT into the FSIRT. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the FSIRT. It retains its 100-round magazine with an increased ammo capacity of 600. It is also one of the weapons that can be Pack-a-Punched multiple times to cycle through attachments such as the Target Finder and the Reflex Sight. Unfourtunatly, even though it's an off-wall weapon for the map Buried, ammo cannot be easily replenished for both the Pack-a-Punched and non-Pack-a-Punch versions, as the area it can be brought from becomes inaccessable once access due to the floor colasping below it after a few seconds. Gallery LSAT BOII.png|The LSAT in first-person. LSAT Iron Sights BOII.png|Aiming down the sights. LSAT Reloading BOII.png|Reloading the LSAT. Trivia *Near the ammunition belt, a digital display showing the number of rounds in the belt is visible. This can be useful in Hardcore game modes, in which the player has no HUD. *The digital ammo counter is not affected by an EMP, despite the fact that it is an electronic. *The word "Adios" can be seen written on the side of the LSAT in blue pen. "V4SQ33Z" can also be seen. These things can be seen as references to PFC. Vasquez and her M56 Smartgun from the movie Aliens. The mounted ammo counter is also a reference to the M41A Pulse Rifles from Aliens. *The weapon has markings of HoboTronics, Inc. on the side. *The LSAT's serial number is "102473" *It is one of the two guns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II multiplayer that is belt-fed, the other being the Mk 48. *The LSAT has a grip attached at all times, but it will remain folded and unused unless the Foregrip attachment is implemented onto it. *The LSAT has an elevation measure below the iron sights that is always set to five. This trait is shared with the PKP Pecheneg in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. *The rounds fed into the LSAT are blue. *The Pack-a-Punched LSAT, the FSIRT, is an alteration of the word "First" as opposed to "Last" for the LSAT. *It shares the same firing sound with the RPD. *The LSAT is the only light machine gun in the game not to have a folded bipod. *The LSAT is the third light machine gun in Zombies that can be purchased off the wall in Buried. The first being the BAR in Nacht Der Untoten and second being the FG42 in Der Reise Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Light Machine Guns